


More Heavenly Than Heaven

by anywh3r3y0uwant2g0



Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Books, Confessions, Drawing, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Reading, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, barely, not really angst, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0/pseuds/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0
Summary: Aziraphale is reading a book and is very annoyed with the characters for not admitting their love to each other. This leads Crowley to admit something~ But does Aziraphale feel the same way? (ofcoursehedoeswhodoyouthinkheis)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	More Heavenly Than Heaven

Crowley was with Aziraphale at his bookshop. They were quietly accompanying each other while they did separate things. Aziraphale was deeply engrossed in a book, and Crowley was just as interested in his sketching. They weren’t obviously paying attention to each other, but they were both much happier with the other one there, across the room. 

Aziraphale was stretched out on the couch while Crowley was sitting rather oddly in an armchair. His back was against one arm while his legs dangled over the other, his sketchbook resting on his thighs. 

Crowley would look over at him every time he finished with a part of his drawing. He’d look away quickly and smile to himself, squealing internally, because he couldn’t get over the fact that the angel of his dreams was peacefully existing near him. 

In turn, Aziraphale would look up from his book every time he finished reading a section. He loved to watch Crowley draw, his furrowed brow and focused look of intensity was a sight to see. Watching him make such conscientious little marks with his pencil, sometimes leaning in to examine his work, sometimes leaning back to observe the entire piece, and sometimes, when he was really focused and forgot the world around him, Aziraphale watched his irises grow and Crowley bite his lip. Anyone can see why Aziraphale would love to watch Crowley draw, but he also loved to read, so eventually, he tore his gaze away and returned to his book. 

At the moment they were both focused on their own endeavour, until Aziraphale started making noises. He gasped. He scoffed. He hummed. Disapprovingly, might I add. Crowley looked up from his sketchbook in amusement and slight confusion at the emphatic sounds Aziraphale was making. He watched as he scowled at his book, waves of displeasure rolling off him. Crowley just smirked.

“Angel?" Crowley asked softly, trying to repress his huge grin. 

Aziraphale looked up from his book, his unhappy demeanor instantly replaced with a loving look of curiosity directed towards Crowley. “Yes dear?” He asked with a smile. 

Crowley let out a chuckle, shaking his head. It was hilarious and heartwarming to him how quickly Aziraphale went from extreme exasperation to pleasantly interested. 

Aziraphale’s smile dimmed when he thought Crowley was laughing at him. “What?” He asked with an air of annoyance. 

“It’s nothing really,” Crowley said, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin on his palm, “I was just wondering what happened in your book, it seemed to have you pretty… worked up,” he smiled at Aziraphale. 

“Oh…” Aziraphale regained his previously exasperated manner. “The characters were being annoying…” Aziraphale mumbled, embarrassed that Crowley noticed his mood. 

“How so?” Crowley inquired. 

Aziraphale scoffed. “They’re so _obviously_ in love with each other but they refuse to do _anything_ about it!” 

This piqued Crowley’s interest. “How can you tell they’re in love?” 

Aziraphale scoffed again. “First off, they do everything together,” he started to explain, as though the evidence was plain as day, “and they _have_ done everything together for years. In the beginning they kept meeting by coincidence- and heavily flirting, might I add- but by now? They practically live together! And they care so deeply about each other, but! _But!”_ Aziraphale was waving his hands around frantically. “Every time they talk about how they love each other it’s always as _‘friends!’_ ‘Ooh I love you so much as a _friend!’_ ‘I love you too, best _friends_ forever!’” Aziraphale looked unhinged, as he yelled and used his hands like they were sock puppets of the people from his book he was mocking. “And it’s just so infuriating! Because I know-” he shot up straighter on the couch- “I _KNOW_ that each of them is thinking in their own head that he loves his _friend_ as more than just a friend! God! Why can’t they just admit it?” Aziraphale looked at Crowley with so much desperation as he asked that. The atmosphere in the room changed. 

Crowley wasn’t sure if he was supposed to actually answer, so they sat there for a bit, making intense eye contact. Eventually, just to say _something_ Crowley did answer. “Maybe they’re afraid,” he said softly as he broke the eye contact.

“Afraid? Afraid of what?” Aziraphale asked at the same voice level. 

“Ohh I think you know,” Crowley said with a small smile to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looked at him blankly. “How would I know what they’re afraid of?” 

“Hmm doesn’t this story… remind you of anyone?” Crowley asked pointedly. 

“Umm… No?” Aziraphale said, although his cheeks were now tinted pink. 

“Hmm… Well, you seemed pretty certain that _you knew_ exactly what was going on in their heads…” Crowley said indicatively. 

“Well, I guess I can’t be sure…” Aziraphale looked away, he was bright red now. 

“Aziraphale…” Crowley sighed as their eyes met, “I love you. As more than a best friend. I was just afraid because I didn’t think- well I couldn’t tell- but seeing you all flustered I thought- I mean I understand if you don’t feel the same way…” Now it was Crowley’s turn to be bright red. 

“Crowley… I’m sorry…” Aziraphale said quietly. 

Crowley felt his heart sink. Aziraphale must not feel the same. He closed his sketchbook and got up to leave. “See ya 'round, angel.”

“Wait, Crowley!” He stopped in his tracks, his back still to Aziraphale. “I love you as well!” His heart flooded with warmth, he felt as though he might faint. “I was just apologizing because I didn’t mean to make you feel as though you had to confess to me.” Crowley was smiling so huge his eyes had to close. He wanted to savor this wonderful moment forever. He was so happy!

Meanwhile, it was now Aziraphale’s turn to panic, because Crowley still hadn’t turned around and he didn’t know if their relationship was ok. Did he mess it all up? Was Crowley crying and he didn’t want him to see? Why wouldn’t that damned demon turn around!? Aziraphale was concerned about him, so he got up and walked over to him. 

Crowley opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Aziraphale walking around him so they were face to face. He still couldn’t stop smiling and when Aziraphale saw his face he felt a huge weight lift off his chest. They stood there, beaming at each other. 

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s gorgeous golden snake eyes. This demon, who was Aziraphale’s _definition_ of beauty, was here, smiling at him with pure joy and love. Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore. He threw caution to the wind and grabbed Crowley’s grinning face and kissed him. Crowley kissed back quickly. 

He was the first to pull away, holding Aziraphale’s face in his hands and smiling contentedly at him. Aziraphale, looking deep into Crowley’s eyes and realizing for the first time ever that they were just screaming ‘I love you!’, got flustered. He turned bright red and looked at the floor. Crowley chuckled quietly and gently moved his hand to guide Aziraphale’s gaze back to him. When he refused to resume the eye contact Crowley kissed his cheek. Finally, he looked back at him. 

“God… now I really hope they do something about it…” Aziraphale said quietly, gazing at Crowley. 

“What was that, angel?” Crowley asked, confused.

Aziraphale laughed and looked down. “The people in my book- I hope they do something about their feelings for each other,” he returned his eyes to Crowley’s, “because this-” he leaned towards Crowley- “is more heavenly than actual heaven,” with his cheeks dusted pink, the angel closed the gap between him and the demon once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked that!! (I always laugh at the way I describe them in the beginning with a much more detailed description of how Crowley looks when he draws because you can tell how I feel about ~someone~ who draws XD) Anyways, please leave a comment or kudos, it would make my day!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
